


spring day

by sunwardhoseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Swearing, honestlyjustbittersweet, markhyuck, markmin, mentionedjaemin, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwardhoseok/pseuds/sunwardhoseok
Summary: it was during the spring. you would think, isn’t spring supposed to be all flowery, sunny, and happiness?donghyuck hated the damn season.(read beginning notes-it'll make so much more sense)





	spring day

**Author's Note:**

> note: red roses symbolize love and romance. six roses says “I want to be yours”.
> 
> (keep this in mind when you read this)

it was during the spring. you would think, isn’t spring supposed to be all flowery, sunny, and happiness?

donghyuck hated the damn season.

_“why don’t you just go fuck yourself, or jaemin instead, hm? how about that, mark? maybe that would make you feel better about hating your actual boyfriend.”_

the sun never helped.

_“would you shut the fuck up? what is actually_ wrong _with you, hyuck? i don’t like him at all-“_

_“don’t lie to me._

_and stop calling me that. only people who actually love me back can.”_

flowers were another negative.

_“could you stop being a bitch, please? jaemin has a dance performance tonight, and i wanted to give these roses to him.”_

_“well, where are mine?”_

donghyuck was the sun and mark was the moon. it was a common conception that the two rulers of the sky belonged together.

but they were never meant to be.

_“i hate you, leave me, leave us, leave everything! just go.”_

_“fine. i never wanted to become ‘best friends’ anyway with you, donghyuck. why did it take you 17 fucking years to figure that out?_ _well, whatever.”_

donghyuck sat under the cherry blossom tree, watching from across the park as mark hugged his new boyfriend gleefully.

“i love you so much, jaem- where have you been all my life?” he laughed.

_17 years worth of mark, laughing and scraping knees in the mud, kissing softly and smiling into each other’s lips under the covers in the soft moonlight. 17 years deemed worthless._

donghyuck hated the damn season.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! yes, i kind of just word vomited one day, but this was inspired by @yuwata :) i'm not exactly sure what this is, and it's really short, but i hope you liked it.


End file.
